Desire, Passion, Love (ENG ver)
by Red Apple790
Summary: Leon asked Ada about her feelings towards him./ "Ada, back to Raccoon City. Your last phrase that time... Are you serious?"/ The English version out! After Resident Evil 6. Rating M for Aeon lemon. Come and R&R!


**Desire, Passion, Love (ENG)  
**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**Warning : Mature rating for lemon. Contains explicit content.**

**A/N : Here are the translation. This story is my first lemon in Indonesian, and now it become my first lemon in English too! Yaay me! Some error or many error might possible found in the story because English is not my first language. I try to do the best I can for translate it (but I'm sorry if you found too many mistake). Please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Leon issued his apartment key out of his pocket, then inserted the key into the door opening. As soon as he stepped inside, he sighed a heavy breath, _it had been one month, but the condition of America is still unstable after Benford died_, he thought to himself. He walked to the sofa in living room, take off his favorite black leather jacket then threw it onto the sofa.

He paused for a moment, _hmm ... Was I leaved the window open before?  
_  
He drew his nine millimeter handgun tucked from his thigh holster and walked slowly to the window. He pulled aside the white curtain quickly, and looked downward. His apartment was on the sixth floor, did someone might be able to climb up here?

"Well, I guess… I did leave it open before," he said with a shrug. He dropped his handgun on the couch, walking into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Okay, let's find the canned one," he said as he lowered his head to looked inside the fridge, but unfortunately... the beer cans that he sought was not there.

He shrugged again, "Next time I'll stock them a lot," he took a bottle of mineral water instead then shut the refrigerator. He opened the bottle and letting the cold liquid running down his throat. When he had gulped half of its content, in a sudden his senses detected something like… A smell of roses? Hmm… Familiar.

And, in that moment he suddenly felt a soft touch on his back which instantly made his body shuddered. "Apparently, the former shot fifteen years ago still hadn't gone away."

He felt his heart jumped up into his throat.

Leon knew, there only one person whom knew exactly where the bullet wound in his back. And there only one person who has such a distinctive voice, "Ada?" he guessed. Sure enough, the raven-haired woman was standing there with her unusual smile.

"Hi handsome," she greeted casually.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing in my apartment?"

Ada stared at Leon for a moment, she walked to the dining table to get a grape fruit. "I stopped by to see you," she replied, then put the black grape into her mouth.

"Well okay, so you like to barging in through the window?" Leon asked as he walked into the living room. He quickly rid the handgun and the jacket—that he had thrown randomly—of from the couch and waited for Ada to come join him to sitting on the sofa.

"You like surprise, don't you Leon?" Ada answered then sat on the couch facing Leon.

That true, every time she came to him always with a surprise. It unexpectedly—just like a ghost—appeared in a sudden, without a slightest sound. It was her style. But, he like it…

Leon rolled his eyes, "How do you know where I live? Oh, it's because you are a spy who knows everything. Okay, so what do you want here?"

She gave a thin smile, "Adam Benford was died. How's America? How's your fate...?''

Leon sighed, ''Still doesn't have any plans to find a replacement for Adam. I myself am still working for the government,'' Leon said, he looked at Ada, ''thanks to your help, I and Helena were free from any suspicion,'' he added.

He suddenly silent and remember something, ''Hey, I'm into my room for a minute,'' he said to her, then go for his room.

Ada looked at Leon's figure as he disappeared into the teak wooden door. What his purpose there she didn't know. She stood up from her seated, observing Leon's apartment. Hmm... For a man whose still living alone, his apartment was very neat and clean.

She approached a long table contained a white vase—that she didn't know what the point the vase must be there though it didn't have any kind of flowers filled inside it—next from the vase sat a black photo framed that caught her attention. She reached her hand for the framed photo. Her lips formed a thin smile, there were seen a group of men in police uniforms who hang onto each other's shoulders, smiling broadly at the camera. One of the group men in the photograph was a familiar figure that she knew very well.

_Hah… The rookie police that I met in Raccoon that time. He has become a great agent_ _now_, she muttered to herself.

"That was my first day wearing that uniform," Ada jerked when Leon suddenly there beside her, she turned to him who also looking at the photograph that she held, "you know? How happy I was back then ..." Leon said later.

She put the framed photo back to its position, then replied, "Yes. It showed very clear in your face."

Leon smiled a little. "I remember how the first time I was in charge of ... well, you know... Dealing with the dead creatures who can walking," he said with a chuckle.

Go back to his past. That time, Leon was just ordinary young man who had just accepted the job that he really passion with. At that time, he faced his first day with spirit until both his feet were flat on Raccoon City which that moment were turned into a city of the living dead.

Leon turned his head to Ada, his pale blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes. ''And there ... I found you.''

Ada was stunned silence. The government agent was looking at her with a look that difficult to decipher. She could felt her heart that somehow... Racing faster than ever.

Felt uncomfortable with Leon's stares—and the silence between them—she threw her face away.

Leon sighed. "This," he said later, holding a white round object with a picture of a small butterfly on it. "Helena told me to return it to you."

She took the object from Leon and watched it. Oh… This was her compact.

"_Leon, please escape…"_

_"No. We are team. I just... can't leave you behind…"  
_  
He remembered how bad he was that time. When he left Raccoon City without her. For days, he always woke up in the middle of the night sweating and panting heavily, woke up from a dream that somehow... always replaying the scene where Ada 'died' in his arms. A few weeks later—after he felt he was going insane—he tried to forced himself to forget the Eurasian woman he met, but eventually he ended up with vomiting and fainting in front of the bathroom door because drank too much alcohol.

_''Leon, wait. There's something I need to tell you ... Ada Wong is dead ...''_

How painful his heart was when Chris told him that. Never again, don't like the Raccoon again, he begged that time. He was silent as he endured the pain in his heart. But, thank God... apparently you still protected her. He didn't know how the hell to get Chris Redfield considered Ada Wong died, the most important thing was that he knew Ada still alive and he should thanking to the God.

''Ada, back to Raccoon City. Your last phrase that time... Are you serious?''

She a little surprised by his questions. She looked at him for a long time but she just froze in silence.

It was obvious that she was a little nervous.

Ada clenched her hands. Her head looked down, not daring to facing Leon.

_"I'm just a woman ... who fell in love with you."  
_

She didn't have any idea, at that time she really confused with her own feelings. She knew Leon briefly but surprisely that rookie police officer could subdue her heart. Supposed to be a spy, robber and fraudster like her didn't deserve to have a feeling—let alone feeling like love. But, when she met Leon ... Everything had changed.

Leon sighed again. ''That time, Ashley ever asked me ...''

_''So, who was that woman in red?''  
_  
''I told her that you a part of me I can't let go.'' A part of him that he couldn't let go, he was not complete if he didn't have the other part of his life. He was not complete without her.

This time, Ada's head was rose. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face, back face to face with Leon, who was smiling weakly.

'' It was,'' Leon said. '' Helena also once asked me...''

_''She's more than just a friend, isn't she? You have feelings for her.''  
_  
''She knows to my feelings very well,'' Leon said.

Honestly, he was a little surprised when Helena said something like that to him. How could she figure out about his feelings. One day, she had told him the reason, she said she knew what inside Leon's heart from his eyes.

Leon gazed at Ada, right into her hazel eyes, ''Ada, I love you. I've been wanting to say it, but I never have a chance.''

Her heart was already pounding rapidly, now it getting pounding crazily. Leon said he loved her. How was this? What should she say?

''L-leon... I guess I'll go now,'' she said and then turn around. She had walked a few steps when Leon's big hand grabbed her wrist.

''You're going to run away from me again?'' he asked. ''Ada, please... Don't keep me wondered. It really hurts. Tell me, did you mean it that time? During this time, how do you feel about me?''

She stunned. Both the men's blue eyes filled with hope. Leon's eyes caught her breath and made her heart ache.

Ada looked down for a moment, drew for her breath. When she was ready, she looked back at Leon's face.

'' I mean it...'' she said. ''What I said that time—that I love you—I mean it.''

Of course. Of course she meant it. She spoke from her heart that time.

She took a deep breath, "You're so kind to me, so caring. You've always put my safety than yours. You always believe in me even though you didn't know I was a bad person. I... I mean it, Leon. I myself am confused by my feelings, but... I love you. "

Leon suddenly felt his heart skipped a beat. His brain seemed empty. The world seemed smaller and so narrow that he very difficult to took a breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. Leon just smiled softly, shaking his head.

He pulled her closer, brushing her hair and looked into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and then pressed his lips with hers. He placed his right hand on her back while his left hand squeezed onto her hand. She closed her eyes, her other free hand she put it on Leon's chest. Returning the kiss given by that government agent.

They shared a tender kiss. A tender kiss with all those feelings which they have always held in their heart. Wanting to showed that they were needed each others.

Pulled apart because the air supply needed. Leon stroked Ada's raven hair, his eyes staring into her eyes.

"Ada, I love you…"

"Yes. I know…"

He smiled. His heart was pounding, warming. He pulled her waist and brought her body against his. He kissed her again. Slightly different from the previous kiss, this time Leon was forcing his tongue into her mouth.

An emotional kiss with each other's feelings…

A desperate kiss…

Ada gently parted her lips, opening the entrance for his tongue to come in. Allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth. Leon closed his eyes, his hands went up, giving her tiny back a massage.

Ada let her fingers gripped into his collar, Leon's tongue was moving swiftly inside her mouth. He kept hugging her tight and crushing her body against his. It made her chest pressed against his chest.

It been too long. She need to catch her breath. She moaned a little, giving a small pushed against his body. Leon opened his eyes as Ada breaking their kiss.

"You… Got me out of breath," she said while panting. Then she smiled seductively, "You don't mind if we… "take a look" at your room?"

Leon's body got shivered at her words. He smirked, "Just take a look?... We gonna have something to do there, right?" he said. He carried her body while kissing her neck— driving her off into his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leon gently put Ada down his bed. His face buried onto her neck, his mouth was busy sweeping every inch of her delicate skin. Kissing and sucking onto her neck, leaving some red marks and wet trail on her neck's skin.

He locked her mouth with his again. It seemed, he got addicted to her sweet lips. Leon crushed onto Ada's lips, circled inside her mouth wall with his tongue. Saliva mixed, their tongue kept pushing and twisting at each other—fought for dominance. Ada tried a several times to beat him but Leon always be the dominance. He really good at kissing. They could felt an electric sensation came from their body.

Ada was shivering in the middle of their hot kisses when Leon's big hand slipped inside her clothes. Sweeping against her stomach.

"Mmh…" she moaned inside his mouth when she felt his hand stopping on the upper of her body. Leon was giving a soft squeezed on her chest which still covered with her bra.

They break their kiss, the string of saliva still connected when they pulled away. Leon stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes getting darker filled with lust. Slowly, his hand moved to pull her shirt up—tried to discard the fabric which wrapped her upper body.

Her black bra was disappeared as her cloth had been discarded—she didn't know since when Leon had discard them, he was so fast. Her upper body had leave exposed.

Leon gave her ear a lick then nibbling on it. Ada gasping and moaning when his hands toyed with both of her breast. He gave squeezed and shook on her breast, then twisting her nipples with both of his hands.

She's getting hotter. Her body was pushed by him, so now she lay back on the bed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He gave one more lick on her ear lobe before he left it.

He ran his tongue down to her neck then his face stop in front of her chest to take a look at her beautiful breast. He gave them pressed and naughtily pinching on both her nipples, making her cried a little. His tongue started to lick her breast.

"Ahnn… Leon!" she moaned.

Ada threw her head back. The U.S government agent was taking her left breast into his mouth. Licking and sucking hardly her succulent breast with ecstasy. His other free hand still giving a play on her other breast.

Ada biting her bottom lips. Enjoying the pleasure of Leon's mouth gave on her breast. Sometimes she tangling her fingers onto his blonde hair.

Leon's hand running down south. From her breast, go down tickling her stomach. He tossed off her black skirt, his hand creep between her underwear.

"…You are wet…" he said. His voice hoarse and heavy.

He bite down and sucking her neck. His hand rubbing onto her sex using his thumb. Not long after, Ada completely naked without any kind of fabric covering her body.

"Ohh~…" she let out her moan.

She could felt Leon's finger going inside her. His index finger go in-out inside her. He added another two fingers to made her more pleasure.

She felt his hot breath hit against her sex. Leon plant a soft kiss onto her sex, he used his index finger and his thumb to open her then sticking his tongue inside.

"Leon… Ahh~!" she moan more insanely when Leon sucking her hard. She felt his tongue pushing inside her, tickling. She pressed his head to go deeper.

The air inside their room was getting heavier and hotter. The ceiling fan couldn't do anything, it so useless. Leon stopped his action for a moment, he quickly removed his clothes. He fell silent when he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Her body was so beautiful. Her skin is pale white, smooth, so flawless. To him, she was so perfect. That pretty face, the face of the woman who always leaving him for fifteen years long—he will never forget that face of hers. There were so many woman who once had close with him, but they didn't have that kind of strong appeal to make him captivated. He felt really bounded with this woman that he couldn't erase her from his life.

Leon removed his pants and his little boxer. To be honest, he felt his pants getting cramped since before.

He go took something from his drawer. Taking a tube that contains something like… gel? He put the gel into his palm then rubbed it onto his straining erection. Oh… He was using lube.

Thanks to the young agent whom being his junior in the D.S.O. He gave him that kind of gel after he told Leon a dirty story about "what he had done with his blonde girlfriend".

"C'mon big buddy, just take it! It's the return for treating me…" he said that time, when Leon about to refused. Considering that the young man was drunk so he was forced to accept that kind of thing.

Leon moved to turned Ada's body. She didn't understand what he was doing but suddenly, "AGGH~…!" she cried out, she stand her arms on the bed, on all fours, then turned her head to her back. Leon was… sticking his erection into her anal.

She not sure if he really could go there inside. But, she could felt the tip of his head half-way in. He kept forcing to go inside, "Nggh~ Leon!" she moaned, Leon pushed again his erection until now he completely inside. The lube he was using really help his work.

"Arrgh~! Leon… Not too rough. Ahnn~!" Ada shut her eyes tight. She clutched the white sheets as her support.

Leon started to moved his hips. Going forwards and backwards by turn. "…Oh, oh, God…" Leon groaned. His breath became harsh.

Ada bit her lips. Trying hard to stop her mouth from moaning.

Leon bend to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder, he then taking her breast and squeezed it roughly while still pumping her from behind. She go insane, she felt her stands go weak. Her body trembling, she was on the edge. Then finally, a white liquid came from her sex.

Leon stopped when noticed that. "You cum already?" he asked, smirking. He pulled his erection out of her anal.

Ada panted breathlessly, lying her back on the bed. Looking up at Leon. "… You touch too much."

Leon smirked. "I don't think you gonna cum fast…" he said. He inserted his index finger to get her juice then brought his wet finger into his mouth. Hmm… She tasted sweet.

Their game wasn't over yet. He knew it. Leon leaned to lick the sweat running down her temple, slowly he rubbed his member against her and started to slipped the tip of his head. "I'm going to hit you here…"

Ada felt something hard touching her down there. "Huh? You—AHNN~!" she moaned loudly, couldn't finish her words. He shoved her all the way in with a single thrust. God, he not even gave her chance to take a breath.

"Nggh… Ada…" he groaned. The entire of his body was shivering. She was so damn hot, and wet. His erection wrapped perfectly inside her.

He lifted her right leg up to his shoulder then started to moved his hips. Going in and out inside her warmth. He started with the slowest pace, his speed growing and growing as the time running. He fucked her plain body with all his heart.

Ada Wong. The woman whose owned his heart was now beneath him. Lying on his bed, sweating, with her messing hair. Moaning, calling out his name…

She was the woman he had desired with.

She was the woman he had his passion with.

She was the woman he in love with for so long.

His desire to having this woman was so big that he couldn't help it. The desire of wanting her so much. He has many kind of feeling with her which he always held in his heart, and now all that he held in his heart was explode when he finally got her. That's way now he turned wild.

"Nn-aah… God, Leon!" Ada held her breast to keep them from bouncing because of his body slamming hard against her. It felt empty when he pulled to the tip, but felt so fully when he thrusted back inside.

"Yeah, Ada. Shout… unnh… my name." he said, clenching his jaw hard.

Actually, Ada has the kind of sensual tone in her voice. Leon admitted that it wasn't rare to had him shivering just because he hearing her sultry voice everytime she talked to him. But now she moaned for him, that really got him hard. He loved it when she called out his name over and over.

Leon put her leg down. He leaned his body towards her and stand his arms between her. "You're mine… I always love you… Wanting you…" he said possessively.

Their eyes met, she reached up to pulling him in a hungry kiss. Playing her tongue inside him and sucking on his bottom lips.

His erection getting bigger and throbbing inside her. Ada kept moaning when Leon moving his hips faster and faster. He smacked the right spot for several times, her walls tightening around him. The clapping sound of their bodies came from down there.

Ada gripped onto Leon's arm. Both of them going to reach their climax, Leon gave one more deep thrusted inside her and then she moaned long, threw her head back, having her second orgasms. Leon shut his eyes tight, mouth agape. He felt her juices wetting his member and not long after, he followed her. Groaning then pouring out tons of his love liquid inside her. She could felt something warm fulfilling her.

Leon swept his sweat away. When he felt all dried up, he pulled his member out of her. He saw his semen leaked out from her pinkish sex when he took his member out. Looked like, he shot inside her too much.

Gosh, that was amazing.

He did it with Ada. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you tired?" he asked, smiling softly.

"You are crazy… What's with you? You turned into a beast." she answered, gave a smirked and panting breathlessly.

Leon chuckled softly. Pulling a blanket and lay down next to her covering their bodies with blanket. He stared at her for a moment then answered, "I just want to show you how bad I need you all this time. You always leave me throughout all time…"

She silence for a moment, then spoke, "…But, you were waiting for me..."

"Mm…"

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm tired… You make someone waiting for fifteen years."

She kind of surprised at his honest answer. Fifteen years wasn't a short time. "Then, why you waited for me?"

"You are a part of me I can't let go…" he simply answered her.

She chuckled but she really did happy at his words. "Then you knew that I will come for you?"

"Uh-huh. It should be like that."

"Hah. You cocky as always…" she said, smiling.

They lay in silent, side by side, facing at each others. Staring into each other's eyes. Hazel and blue. The hazel eyes of Ada's was staring deep inside Leon's blue eyes. She vaguely could saw her reflection inside his pale blue eyes.

Leon was staring at her intensely. Her eyes was so clear, sharp just like a cat but also gentle with a soft color inside it. Staring inside her eyes for so long just like now really could made him sucked by its beauty.

He closed his eyes when she running her fingers to explore every curve of his face. Enjoying every touch of her soft hand.

"Still handsome as always," she said as she touched his hairy chin.

"You gorgeous as always," he replied to her.

She smiled at his words. This was the man she met back in Raccoon City, 1998, he was the rookie police officer back then. She still freshly remembered his young face that time.

"_Look Ada, as an officer is my job to look out for you. We were not going to get through this alive if we don't work together."_

She laughed softly at the memories. He had no idea that she was a spy that time.

"What are you laughing at?" Leon asked.

"Ah, nothing." she answered.

"You're not laughing at my beard?"

"Nah. I loved it. You look more manly." she said, still caressing his face. "Hey, don't ever used your back to protect me, can you?" she said to him as she remembered that he always used his back as a shield to protect her. He used his back to took her from bullet from Annette and used his back to kept her safe from Simmon's mad.

"I'll pass if you asked me that. I don't want to see you hurt…" he said softly as he caressed her silk raven hair, "don't ever risk your life to protect me," he place a tender kiss on her lips, "I don't want to lose you…"

She said nothing but smiled. She grabbed for his hand and squeezed it tightly, "…It's late now, will you sleeping?"

"I will…" he hissed, taking her hand and kissed it, "will you stay for tomorrow?"

"I don't know…"

"Please stay…" he said sounded begging.

"…Hmm… Maybe?"

"Maybe yes?" he asked, pulled her body closer to him. "I won't let you leave my side."

"…I'll stay." she smiled sweetly.

He smiled back. The both of them had a warm feeling inside their heart. He kissed her forehead slightly then saying her a good night before his eyes slowly eased shut. Tomorrow will be a new day, right after he opened his eyes he knew, she—the woman in red—will be there beside him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Are you spacing out?"_

"_Oh, that's you… Helena…"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Nothing. Enjoying the fresh wind, I guess?"_

"_Are you thinking about… something or…?"_

"_No…Why you think so?"_

"_Your eyes staring into nothing at the far distance…Oh, that thing in your hand…"_

"…_Ah… It's nothing…"_

"_You know... Jonathan said he have seen you holding a kind of woman's make up…"_

"_Who's Jonathan?"_

"_An agent with british's blood..."_

"_Oh, the one with the strong accents. Yeah, I know him, I often saw his face."_

"_Yeah. He saw you holding that in your hand, he thought he miss-seen it…So, you missed her?"_

"…_Maybe…Kind of?"_

"_Why didn't you chase for her that time?"_

"_No way. It's unnecessary."_

"_Huh? W-what do you mean by that?"_

"_I don't have to chase her. I'm sure I'll meet her again…"_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_She said, "see you down the road". I'm sure I'll meet her again."_

"_How confident you are…"_

"_I'm not confident, I just know it will happen…"_

"_Then, she's the woman, right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I know how's your feeling towards her, Leon. You loved her, right?"_

"…"

"_You silent. I know my guessed is right on the spot. You know, that time your eyes told everything about what inside your heart."_

"…_Helena, you talked about something I don't understand."_

"_Someone's pupil getting bigger when they stared at someone that they love. Pupil dilation become a measure of subconscious of how much you love someone… Your eyes are pale blue Leon, I saw its pupil get bigger everytime you saw her."_

"_Oh~ man… I hate this kind of conversation."_

"_Hey, hey… It's okay, you know. You don't have to hide it, besides…I'm always supported your relationship with her…"_

"_Uh, what did you say at last?"_

"_Ah nothing. I just wish you will meet her soon…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ah~ I finished! Because I'm a lazy person it took me two week for translating, typing and correcting.

I don't have any idea to make another new story so I decided to translate this. The English version coming up late but… Here it comes!

The italic words in the end of the story is a flashback where Helena told the reason of she could figure Leon's feelings and the reason why Leon didn't after Ada that time. Maybe some Aeon fans wondered and depressed—just like me that time—cause, "Why the heck Leon didn't chase for Ada Wong?" when they play RE6. So, I make the answer here in my story. Leon just confident because he's sure he will meet Ada again, yeah because they bounded each other!

Capcom gave so many signal proving this pairing are cannon. Hell yeah! Aeon is awesome, can't stop loving them! I figured, Helena is kind of the supporting character for Aeon relationship, yay Helena :D

The English version is not totally similar like the Indonesian one (the Indonesian version doesn't have the mini flashback on the end). I can tell the English version is the better one. It's kinda weird to have Ada not being "evil" on lemon story, I turned Leon wild because he explode can't hold his desire for Ada. Well then, how was my story? Mind to wash a little time to typing something on the review box? Please give me your review because I would like to thank you for your continued supported ;D


End file.
